


He's mine so back off

by Americanbullfrog



Series: Happy times in Silicon Valley [1]
Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Jealousy, Kitchen Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Americanbullfrog/pseuds/Americanbullfrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erlich is tired of the way Jared acts around Richard, so he takes it upon himself to show Jared what is his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's mine so back off

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic i have ever written for this site and this idea came to me while I was re watching Silicon Valley. I just saw the chemistry the two had with each other and when i went to search for some fics about them i was disappoint to find out that there weren't any. So i am proud to announce the first ever Erlich and Richard fic and im hoping to write more about these two.

  
Erlich wasn't jealous of the relationship Richard and Jared had with one another. He just hated how that little shit would stand too close to his boyfriend. He also hated the obedient puppy face he always had when Richard asked him to do something for him.   
  
He also hated the way Richard just acted like nothing was wrong.  Like he didn't notice the looks Jared gave him or the way he would just do about anything Richard ask him to do without any hesitation.    
  
With that all into consideration he decided it was time that fuck Jared realized who Richard belonged to.   
  
It was on a Saturday that Erlich set his plan into motion. Erlich woke up that morning to a cold space beside him that was once filled with Richards warmth.  Erlich lifted himself out of bed and walked over to where his robe was at. He put it on and walked into the kitchen.   
  
As he walked down the hall he could smell the heavenly scent of fresh coffee being made. He walked into the kitchen to see Richard standing by the coffee pot with nothing but boxers on.   
  
Richard wasn't too worried about someone seeing him since Gilfoyle and Dinesh wouldn't be up till late in the afternoon. He jumped as he felt arms wrap themselves around him and felt slightly chapped lips kiss his neck. He relaxed once he figured out it was Erlich and not Gilfoyle playing a trick on him again.   
  
He moved his hand to the back of Erlich head, grabbing his hair and pulling his mouth off his neck and towards his lips.  Erlich let out a happy hum as his lips made contact with Richards soft ones.   
  
Erlich moved his hand down to cup Richard through his boxers. Richard let out a soft mewl as his lips were released. Erlich smirked as he felt Richard buck into his hand, rubbing himself off.   
  
Erlich heard the door open and the sound of feet entering the hall that lead into the kitchen. He smirked again as he kissed Richards neck again and began pulling Richards boxers off.  
  
Richards moans echoed throughout the room as Erlich began prepping him for what was to come. Richard fisted his neglected member as he felt another finger enter him. He nearly screamed as Erlich fingers brushed his prostate. He put his head on the cool counter top as he heard Erlichs robe hit the floor.  
  
" You ready for this baby?"   
  
Richard nodded his head as he wasn't too sure his voice would give in. He heard Erlich hiss as he stroked himself.   
  
Erlich wasn't sure if Jared was still in the doorway of the kitchen or if he left the room but either way it didn't matter as he entered the sweet body below him.   
  
Richard threw his head back with a loud moan as Erlich entered him.   
Erlich wrapped his arms around Richard chest and continued to thrust into him.   
  
Various noises could be heard throughout the kitchen as the two continued their activity and before long Richard screamed as he came.   
  
He collapsed onto the counter. He felt the heavy weight of his boyfriend as Erlich continued to thrust. He came shortly after.   
  
The two would have stayed and enjoyed their afterglow if it wasn't for someone clearing their throat.  
  
“Not that I mind seeing Richard all hot and sweaty, but Erlich, man, I fucking eat here so if you could cover yourself before I lose my appetite." Came the sound of Gilfoyle’s voice shortly after.   
  
Richards face became bright red and he pushed Erlich off of him causing Erlich to hiss in pain. Richards grabbed his boxer and quickly put them on as he ran out of the room in embarrassment.   
  
Erlich glared at Gilfoyle as he put his robe on.   
  
" I fucking hate you." He said as he pushed past him. He heard Gilfoyle let out a deep laugh as he went to make himself breakfast.   
  
As he walked to go talk to Richard he noticed Jared sitting near the kitchen. His face was red and he wouldn't look up to meet Erlich eyes.  
  
Erlich bent down so his mouth was near Jared ear.   
  
" He's mine so back the fuck off." He growled. 


End file.
